


You

by Unlucky1790



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other, Poems, Poetry, creativewriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlucky1790/pseuds/Unlucky1790
Summary: You spark something within me that no other human being ever could.





	1. Dream

 

I dream of you at night. Your warmth smothering my once cold body.

I dream your hand in mine. Tightening your grip not wanting to let go.

I dream of your smile with those straight white teeth.

Finally, I dream your lips pressed against mine, your arms tightly wrapped around me, and eyes filled with sincerity asking for permission.

And then I wake up wishing we could be what we weren't.


	2. Heart & Mind

I love to stare at you.

I love to stare at you even though I'm shy.

That imperfect yet perfect nose makes me smile.

Those eyes burning with passion set my heart aflame.

And the words that float out of your mouth, past those soft looking pair of lips, and into my ears cause peace and quiet between my

 _heart_ and _mind_.


	3. Red String Of Fate

You and I belong together  
We are tied by a red string of fate bringing us closer and closer  
Why is it that only I can see it  
Are we really destined, or is it just hope?


	4. Want

Is it selfish of me to want you? 

I want your eyes to be focused on me  
I want to be the only one to hug you  
The only one you touch and show your love to  
I want to be the only one that makes you feel complete

I know this is selfish, but I can't stop loving you


	5. Touch

Your fingers stroking my hair

Your breathy laugh tickling my neck

Your toes poking my feet making me whine

Oh how much I crave your touch

I crave your skin against mine I crave your voice

And finally, I crave your eyes

Those eyes could tell me a thousand things, but they'd all mean the same thing

_I love you_


	6. Do You

Do you wake up hoping to see good morning texts from me?  
Do you think of me late at night?   
Do you wish to feel me laying in you arms?  
Do you crave my smile, my voice, my touch?  
Do you feel warm when you hear my laugh, when I stare at you, or when I hug you?  
I do   
All those things I said, I do  
And God I hope you do too


	7. Days

Some days I wish I could hold you  
Kiss you  
And tell you how much I love you

Other days I wish we never met for a day may come when you leave and I'll be left with the thoughts of what _could_ have been


	8. Source

And through all this darkness I find you

You are the source of my happiness

The words _I love you_ turn black into soft purple 

Your smile inks the darkness with warm yellow that blinds me like the sub

Your laughter is green ripples that surround me 

And your touch is an explosion of colors that wrap around me like a blanket shielding me from the cold 


End file.
